Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!
Tell 'Em Steve-Dave is a podcast on the SModcast Podcast Network. It is hosted by View Askew Productions regulars and close friends of Kevin Smith: Bryan Johnson and Walt Flanagan of AMC's Comic Book Men, as well as Brian Quinn Of Impractical Jokers. The show is edited by Declan Quinn of Creaky Studios. Tell 'Em Steve-Dave is recorded in Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash in Red Bank, New Jersey, the location of the television show Comic Book Men. Frequent guests on the show include Gitem Steve-Dave, an employee at Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash; Sunday Jeff, the store's Sunday employee; and Dave Wyndorf of Monster Magnet. The show's title comes from a running joke in Smith's View Askewniversemovies in which Flanagan's character, Fanboy, yells "Tell 'em, Steve-Dave!" at Johnson's character, Steve-Dave. According to Johnson, the character of Steve-Dave is based on the owner of a comic book store that Smith, Johnson, and Flanagan once frequented; "Walter could never remember if the guy's name was actually Steve or Dave. So the name Steve-Dave was coined." Parodies * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/Thomas * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/TUGS * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/Dark Shadows * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/Sailor Moon * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/Teen Titans * Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave!/Gossip Girl * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Clarence * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/The Amityville Horror (2005) * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Victorious * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/The Clique (2008) * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Despicable Me 2 (2013) * /The Smurfs 2 (2013) * /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * /Grown Ups 2 (2013) * /Monsters University * /Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * /Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) * /How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * /The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * /Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) * /Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) * /Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Rio 3 (2017) * /The Kidsongs Television Show * /The Wind in the Willows * /The Pink Panther * /Wee Sing * /Labyrinth (1986) * /Tower of Terror (1997) * /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Back at the Barnyard * /Sleeping Beauty * /The Aristocats * /Song of the South * /The Brave Little Toaster * /Mary Poppins * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Fun and Fancy Free * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Barney * That's So Raven/Sesame Street * That's So Raven/Muppets * That's So Raven/Arthur * That's So Raven/Cyberchase * That's So Raven/Wild Kratts * That's So Raven/Zoboomafoo * That's So Raven/Timmy the Tooth * That's So Raven/Mario * That's So Raven/Sonic * That's So Raven/Pokemon * That's So Raven/Kirby * That's So Raven/PAC-MAN * That's So Raven/Zelda * That's So Raven/Metal Gear Solid * That's So Raven/Wreck-It Ralph * That's So Raven/Casablanca (1942) * That's So Raven/The Wizard of Oz * That's So Raven/Oz: The Great and Powerful * That's So Raven/Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * That's So Raven/Family Guy * That's So Raven/The Simpsons * That's So Raven/Archer * That's So Raven/King of the Hill * That's So Raven/South Park * That's So Raven/American Dad * That's So Raven/The Cleveland Show * That's So Raven/Futurama * That's So Raven/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * That's So Raven/Spongebob * That's So Raven/Rugrats * That's So Raven/Hey Arnold * That's So Raven/Jimmy Neutron * That's So Raven/The Fairly OddParents * That's So Raven/Blue's Clues * That's So Raven/Dora the Explorer * That's So Raven/Wallace and Gromit * That's So Raven/Monster House * That's So Raven/Open Season * That's So Raven/Surf's Up * That's So Raven/Hotel Transylvania * That's So Raven/The Pirates! Band of Misfits * That's So Raven/Sanjay and Craig * That's So Raven/Bob's Burgers * That's So Raven/Codename: Kids Next Door * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Chowder * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Recess * That's So Raven/The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * That's So Raven/Gravity Falls * That's So Raven/Fat Albert (2004) * Tell 'Em Steve-Dave!/Mean Girls (2004) * That's So Raven/Jersey Girl (2004) * That's So Raven/DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) * That's So Raven/Fantastic Four (2005) * That's So Raven/Robots